


Beside You

by Novalesque



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novalesque/pseuds/Novalesque
Summary: The greatest gift that we can give someone is the comfort and reassurance that things do get better. After making a wish one night, you develop the power to appear before Monsta X when a member is distressed and in need of protection, love, comfort, and relief.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"Lee Jooheon of Monsta X has extended his leave of absence to improve his mental health. This news comes months after member Lee Hoseok announced his contract termination after allegations were brought to the publics' attention..." the news lady continued with the same story that had played for the past few days.  
You sat there and stared at the screen as your friends continued talking about their days. Your friend, Keely, noticed your quietness and nudged you.  
"Are you okay," she asked concerned.  
"I guess," you shrug.  
She looks up at the screen and frowns.  
"My poor Joohoney," she sighs, "Do you think things will ever go back to normal?"  
"I don't know. A huge part of me wants things to go back to normal, but another part of me understands that it's not possible. Even if Hoseok comes back, things are going to be different. There are always going to be people who believe that he is a criminal, even if he's proven innocent. All we can do for now is to support the members as they work through this and continue with their current work."  
"Is there nothing else we can do? Like we've been streaming their videos and music. We've been voting for the guys every chance we get, but it doesn't seem like it's working," Keely huffs.  
You both look to the screen as the news goes over the hashtags and projects that Monbebe have conducted all over the world. What some may deem as childish, others see it as a means for making a statement about protecting artists from harassment and defamation.  
"We just have to be patient. I have no doubt that the boys have a plan in motion."  
"Well, since there isn't much else to do, let's take a shot for the boys and wish for the best!"  
Keely waves the waitress over grabbing a couple shots of liquor off the tray and handing one to you. She lifts her shot to the air with you copying her.  
"To Hyunwoo, Hoseok, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon, and Changkyun. May you all find the way back to each other and regain the happiness you once held so dear."  
You looked back towards the screen and wished for a way to provide comfort for the guys as you took the shot, slamming your glass to the table. You smiled at Keely and thanked her for lifting you mood. Tomorrow was another day to support the boys, but tonight you would relax and enjoy yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning you groaned as the sunlight streamed in through your window. You proceeded to turn over, only to realize the light continued to shine in your face. As you opened your eyes you peered up into an older woman’s face, whom of which you have never seen.  
“What the…?”  
You tried to scramble away only to find yourself flat on your back in the middle of a meadow. You looked around at the luscious scenery as confusion trampled through your mind.  
“Damn, how much did I drink last night?”  
You shook your head, causing a sharp pain to elicit a hiss. Not your smartest idea. You quickly stood up and looked around the meadow. Above the sun shined bright with minimal cloud coverage. A slight breeze could be felt, rustling your hair as you continued your perusal. Trees that seemed to go on forever were filled with wildlife as flowers bloomed all around your feet. You turned to look at the older lady as you cocked your head to the side.  
“Good morning, Y/N. My name is Hlín, but you may call me Lena. I am the goddess of comfort and consolation. I come to those whose hearts desire and yearn to speak of woes or heal others.”  
You stared at the woman. She was quite small and plump with a radiant energy that emanated from her being. Her long, gray hair was woven into an intricate braid that trailed down to her knees. Wrinkles crossed her face from spending years in the sunshine and laughing throughout life. She worse a blue dress with green and gold designs stenciled along the hem, collar and sleeves. Though she seemed like a normal old woman, you couldn’t help but think she was missing a few screws.  
“This has got to be a dream.”  
Scratching your head, you debate on what to do. Once asleep you were almost difficult to arouse. How were you going to wake up? You slapped your cheeks a few times, to determine if you could feel anything else. Then proceeded to pinch under you arm to see if you could wake up.  
“Son of a biscuit! That hurt!”  
Lena looked at you in confusion.  
“Why the devil did you pinch yourself,” she accused.  
You huffed as you looked at her.  
“I’m trying to wake myself up from this dream. I don’t know you. You don’t actually know my name and I am not standing in some meadow where its all sunshine and rainbows.”  
“You aren’t dreaming,” she sighed, “this is your comfort zone.”  
“My what,” you stop what you are doing to stare.  
“This is your comfort zone. Everyone has one that we retreat to whenever in pain or stressed. It’s an inner area of peace that we can come to when we need to seek answers or as the name implies, comfort. I pulled you here to speak with you about the wish you made last night.”  
You scrunched your eyebrows. This is your comfort zone? You looked around once more and realized that you did feel significantly calmer than one would expect when thrown into a random area with a complete stranger. It seemed like you had been there before but hadn’t actually seen it with your own eyes. There was only that feeling of familiarity. You glared at Lena as she smiled brightly your way.  
“So, let me get this straight. You are a goddess, specifically of comfort. That has dragged me into my ‘comfort zone’ because I made a wish last night? One of which I do not recall?”  
Lena smiled and stepped closer to you.  
“Last night your heart cried out for a way to comfort those that you love and I’m here to help you with that.”  
You scrunched your eyebrows. A wish that your heart made to comfort others…did she mean when you wished to help the boys of Monsta X?  
“That’s impossible. How could I possibly help them? Besides if they need comforted, isn’t it your job to do so?”  
Lena sighed and began to walk. To not miss a word, you followed quickly.  
“That is my duty but there are too many people in need that I cannot carry this burden on my own. I have many demigods and heroes that help, but occasionally I choose some humans as well.”  
“Why me? Just because I made the wish?”  
“No,” she stops and looks directly at you, “I chose you because of your heart. It is pure and good, there is no trace of deceit or malice within your being. When you made that wish, though it just seemed like a blimp of a thought, it exposed who you are as a person. I felt no ill will that you had towards these gentlemen and think they may need your help more than ever before.”  
“They are hurting fiercely, aren’t they?”  
“More than you can imagine. As I said, I think you can be the comfort that they need and will eventually want.”  
You bowed your head. What could you possibly say to that? All of Monbebe could see that the boys were hurting, but there wasn’t anything that you could do. As you stood there gazing at the grass, Keely’s words came back to you from last night.  
{“Is there nothing else we can do?”}  
In that moment you decided that there was something YOU could do to help the boys even if others couldn’t.  
“Okay, Lena. I want to help the boys. What do I need to do?”  
She smiled and waved you to follow her. As you all walked the scenery around you began to change until you were back in your room. Coming back seemed less jarring than when you first woke up to the meadow. Lena sat upon your bed and you did the same.  
“So, the power I am about to bestow upon you allows one the ability to teleport to those in need of comforting whenever necessary. You will teleport immediately to whichever heart reaches out for you.”  
“Whenever they need me?”  
“Whenever. I do understand that you have schooling and/or other work duties that you need to complete, so I will send down one of my aides to go in your stead. They can shapeshift and transfer whatever you need afterwards memory wise so you can go about your day.”  
“Just like that? No funny business?”  
“Just like that. No matter the time of day or where they are, you will always be available to them.”  
“Okay I think I can do that.”  
Lena takes your hand and produces a thin white chain to go around your wrist. As she locks the chain it absorbs into your skin with a small flash of light and disappears.  
“This chain is your link to the young gentlemen you wish to help. Whenever their heart cries out it will appear upon your wrist and teleportation occurs within thirty seconds.”  
“Thirty seconds…got it. Anything else I need to know.”  
“You can’t tell anyone but the boys of this power. Obviously other people will be able to see you when you appear, but you all are smart enough to come up with excuses as to why you are there.”  
You sighed as you looked at your wrist.  
“What if I mess up,” you mutter.  
“I believe in you and they will believe in you too. Don’t doubt yourself and you will do amazing things for these men.”  
Lena stood and gently kissed the top of your head. As you looked up to where she stood, she was already gone.  
“Dang. I forgot to ask her how long it takes for the powers to begin working.”  
You shrugged your shoulders as you began to prepare for the day. Though you now had these mystical powers, you still needed to make money to live in this world.


	3. Chapter 3

Keeping what Lena said in mind, you showered and got ready for the day. As you walked out of the bathroom you threw on a pair of dark blue jeans, a white under tank, maroon cardigan and black converse for the day. After looking at your schedule you realized you had classes from 11:00am to 4:00pm, then work after. For the past year you had been working at a small café near your college owned by a wonderful couple. Though small, it always held a welcoming atmosphere that allowed customers to feel at ease and relax. There wasn’t a customer that walked out with a frown on their face because you all made sure that everyone had a space to be open and free. Honestly, the more you thought about it, that’s probably what got you into your current mess. Always wanting to help people.  
While packing your bag for the day, you felt a slight tingling upon your wrist. You looked down to see that your chain was glowing a pale pink signaling one of the guys needed you. Looking around you checked the time to see it was 9:00am, meaning it was approximately 10:00pm standard Korean time. Remembering you only had thirty seconds to prepare, you quickly grabbed a clean café shirt and shoved it in the bag.   
Scrambling around your room you found a notepad and pen to write a instructions to whoever Lena was sending in your place. As you were finishing the note you noticed your fingers begin to disappear. You slowly looked at your body to see it evaporating into nothing. Though terrifying, you knew it was the only way to reach the guys. You took a deep breath, relaxed your body, and closed your eyes.  
\---  
Floating…that’s all you could feel at first. It was as if you were defying all laws of physics and gravity. Afraid to open your eyes, you continued to ride this feeling. You imagined yourself in a pool on a hot summer day, lying on your back and looking to the sky. This wasn’t so bad; it was actually quite relaxing and tranquil. Up until you found your backside slamming against a wooden floor knocking the breath out of you. While checking out your surroundings, you groaned as you rubbed your injury.   
To your left was a television stand with a huge TV and cabinets that showcased every gaming console you could think of. A large selection of movies and games sat in a rack to the side of the cabinet. Behind you were huge glass doors, covered with sheer white curtains. Probably a balcony that the guys could sit out on when they want a breath of fresh air. In front, you could see the kitchen that Kihyun has showcased in many vlive episodes. It was larger and even cleaner that he made it seem in videos. To the right of the kitchen you could see a hallway that seemed to have a few rooms and stairs that led to a second floor. The space was a lot larger than you were expecting, but the guys had gotten more famous recently and were able to upgrade a bit. You continued to gaze around the room until a noise startled you from the right.  
Slowly turning your head, you were met with two pairs of eyes staring at you. Hoseok and Jooheon sat cross-legged on a large, gray sectional big enough to fit an army. Their eyes were wide as they looked at the ceiling then to you on the floor. Each held varying expressions of shock. You nervously chuckled and waved your hand.  
“Hello,” you smiled.  
“What the…” Jooheon jumped up on the couch, as Hoseok fell on the floor not far from you.  
Jooheon proceeded to yell at the other members who came rushing downstairs or from other rooms. In seconds you were surrounded by all seven members if different states of dress. Covering your eyes, you stumbled to explain what was going on to the guys.  
“Umm…Hi. My name is Y/N and I’m…your…comfort?”  
“Our what,” Hyunwoo asked cocking his head to the side.  
You uncovered your eyes to look at who was speaking, just to turn bright red and close them again.  
“Umm…could you all put some clothes on, and I will explain everything?”  
Hyunwoo, Kihyun and Changkyun went back to their rooms to put on some shorts and shirts while the other four members stared at you. Minhyuk went to the front door to check the locks, which were all secure. Hyungwon walked over to the balcony that was also locked. They looked at Jooheon and Hoseok as they cautiously watched you.  
“Okay. How did you get in here? What the hell is going on,” Changkyun said in a gruff demeanor. Obviously annoyed from being disturbed.   
“Oh…well…”  
“She fell from the ceiling,” Hoseok interrupted as Jooheon nodded in agreement  
“She did. I saw it with my own two eyes.”  
“That’s not possible,” Kihyun looked to Hoseok and Jooheon as if they were children.  
“But she did,” Hoseok whined.  
“I can confirm this. Honestly, I probably have a bruise the size of a melon on my behind from that landing.”  
You stretched your back for emphasis.  
“All of the doors are locked, including the balcony,” Minhyuk interjected.  
Hyungwon nodded, confirming what Minhyuk said. Changkyun sighed as he rubbed his hands down his face.  
“Say we believe that you just fell from the sky. What are you even doing here,” he asked.  
“Well, to put it in simple terms, I’m like your personal comforting companion. Sort of like an emotional support animal, but instead I’m a human.”  
“So, you’re basically our dog now,” Changkyun smirked condescendingly.  
You narrowed your eyes at Changkyun then smiled innocently.  
“I’d watch yourself if I were you Wolfie.”  
His smirk vanished as the other members laughed at your diss. You took a breath and beckoned everyone to sit down on the sofa.  
“Let me explain a little more. I’ve been a dedicated Monbebe for years now and have been as supportive as possible during everything you guys have dealt with for the past few months. The other night they were talking about Honey extending his leave of absence for his health, and all I could think of was finding a way to comfort you guys. I know you all have to be hurting and all I wanted to do was to be there for you. A goddess named Lena heard my wish and granted me the ability to bring you all comfort when you need it. She is the goddess of comfort after all and said that it’s a job that can never be completed because everyone needs some comfort in their lives. I guess you could say I’m now one of her many helpers that bring comfort to those who need it.”  
“So, you’re saying all of this happened because you made a wish? And that you have the power to just come to us whenever,” Minhyuk asked.  
“I can’t visit you unless you want me to.”  
“Then how did you get here tonight,” Hyunwoo interjected.  
“Lena said that I can come to whoever needs to be comforted. That their heart will call for me and I shall appear within thirty seconds.”  
“Our heart will call out for you,” Kihyun scratched his head trying to understand.  
“Wait, I’ve read about this before,” Hyungwon pondered.  
Everyone looked to him in confusion.  
“You read?”  
Hyungwon glared at Changkyun as Jooheon slapped him in the back of the head.  
“I’m kidding obviously.”  
They rolled their eyes and all attention was focused on Hyungwon.  
“I remember seeing something about a goddess that provides these powers from a game. They had many gods and goddesses from Norse mythology, and I remember reading about each of them. I stumbled across one that represents comfort and consolation but there wasn’t much about them.”  
“Hlín is her actual name, but she goes by Lena. I guess its just easier for her.”  
The guys nodded. Changkyun looked at everyone like they were insane.  
“Are we just going to believe this? A goddess bestowed powers upon someone just because she made a wish?”  
Hoseok walked to Changkyun and placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave the younger member a look, and Changkyun backed down.  
“Obviously, this goddess thought we needed help and who are we to deny this young woman from doing so?”  
Hoseok gave you a big smile then walked over to Hyunwoo and whispered something to him.  
“You’re right,” Hyunwoo gathered all of the members to him, “We haven’t introduced ourselves properly.”  
The members all stood in a line and smiled at you.  
“Hoo! Hello we are Monsta X!”  
The members each introduced themselves to you, even though you knew who they were. You smiled and shook each member’s hand as they approached you. After introductions were made you looked around at all of the guys.  
“So…….”  
It seemed really awkward now that introductions were made. You were unsure how to actually interact with the guys. For years you had idolized them, but now you had the opportunity to get to know them as normal individuals and hopefully provide them the comfort they needed.  
“Which one of you guys needed comfort this evening?”


	4. Chapter 4

All of the guys looked at one another, not really sure who could have called for you. You turned towards Hoseok and Jooheon, the first two members you saw when you fell.  
“Though I don’t know how these powers work, I’m going to assume I appear closest to whoever needs me. So, since I appeared in front of you guys, it must be one of you.”  
“It wasn’t me,” Hoseok shook his head.  
Everyone’s eyes went to Jooheon, who stood twiddling his fingers. He seemed nervous, as if he didn’t want to admit that he was upset.  
“I didn’t know I was going to call someone here. I was just trying to hug Hoseokie-hyung because today was rough. I know he was upset about something from earlier, but I was out at cross-fit training.”  
“So, Hoseok is the one that needs comfort,” you asked confused.  
“No, I got upset when he said he didn’t need a hug. I guess...I was the one that actually needed the hug…”  
Jooheon looked to the floor and scuffed his slipper against the floorboards. You looked to the other members and each saw a look of understanding and longing in each face. The life of an idol had to be difficult. The only physical connection these men received were from each other, and not everyone likes to be overly affectionate. Jooheon kept his face low and you could see a tear drop fall to the floor.  
All thoughts left your mind except to comfort this poor man. You quickly walked to envelope him in your arms. You brought his head to your shoulder as you stood close with your arms laced around his back and up to pet his head.  
“It’s okay Honey. I know things are hard right now, but we will get through this. All of us together will figure it out.”  
As you said these words you felt the tension sag from his body as it began to shake with sobs. Jooheon wrapped his arms around you and gripped your sweater tightly, letting out all of the frustration he’s been feeling.  
“I hate this…*hiccup*…I hate it so much. *sniffle* I hate that I can’t be with the other members right now. I’m so angry that Hoseokie-hyung has to sit out of promotions because of those people…”  
As he continued to cry you rubbed his back with your other hand. He rubbed his head further into your shoulder trying to get as close as possible. You gently laid a kiss against his head as he continued.  
*sniffle* “I just feel so weak. If I was physically sick it would be easier, because then I can just say my body won’t work. But how do you tell people that your brain is sick? How do you tell them that your mind just won’t work right? I constantly feel trapped in a loop of failure and harsh words telling me I’m broken…”  
Your grip on Jooheon tightened as he finally let out all that he was feeling. The members all stood around shocked. They had never seen Jooheon open up so quickly to someone, and about something he hadn’t even spoken to the members about.  
“Honey, why didn’t you tell us,” Hyunwoo walked over and put a hand on Jooheon’s shoulder.  
“Yeah man, we would have helped you out more if we had known,” Changkyun agreed.  
From the corner of your eye, you could see most of the members eyes were watery. Farthest from everyone you saw Hoseok crying silently where others couldn't see. As the members came closer to encircle Jooheon in a group hug, you moved out of the way to go to Hoseok. He wiped his eyes as you began to approach him.  
“Are you okay?”  
He shook his head, but then cocked his head to the side. He looked down at his feet and you got below his face to look up at him. His eyes widened when he realized how close your were and backed up a step.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
He nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head.  
“It’s okay, I was just taken by surprise. It’s usually me looking at someone like that, it was different to have it done to me.”  
You smiled and grabbed the hand that wasn’t on his head.  
“Now you know how Monbebe feel when you look at us like that. It can be comforting to know someone is really looking at you. Really seeing you, to make sure you are okay.”  
Hoseok squeezed your hand in thanks as you both turned back to Jooheon and the rest of the gang. Jooheon seemed to have calmed down as the guys came out of the group hug. Hyunwoo’s arm wrapped around Jooheon’s shoulders, while Kihyun had an arm wrapped around his waist.  
“Don’t hide how you’re feeling from us. Okay,” Minhyuk puts his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow.  
Jooheon chuckled and nodded. Hyungwon patted Jooheon’s head as he began to walk back to his room.  
“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m exhausted. It was nice meeting you, Y/N. I guess we’ll be seeing you around.”  
Hyungwon saluted to you as he walked up the stairs. You smiled; it was good to know that some things we’re predictable as you looked around at these young men. Kihyun nodded to you as he walked towards the kitchen to make a snack. Jooheon and Changkyun went to one of their rooms to play video games.  
“Thank you,” Hyunwoo said as he patted your shoulder and followed Kihyun to the kitchen.  
You turned to say, “you’re welcome” and realized Hoseok had slipped out of the room when no one was looking. You turned to see Minhyuk looking at you inquisitively. One hand on your hip, you decided to mimic his stance from earlier. He smiled then looked down as you both saw a light. You looked at your wrist to see it was glowing a pastel blue. Before you could prepare the guys for what was going to happen, you started to evaporate before their eyes.  
“What’s happening,” Minhyuk panicked.  
“It’s okay. I guess that’s my cue that you all are comforted for now. Don’t hesitate to call for me. I will always be beside you.”  
You smiled as your body completely disappeared. You could faintly hear Minhyuk shouting goodbye as you floated back home.


	5. Chapter 5

You felt the air whoosh from your body as you landed on the couch in your living room. You looked at the time to see it was only about noon, meaning you could catch up with Lena’s aide and finish your classes for the day. You quickly hopped into a cab and headed to the university.  
You sat in some chairs by your next class so you could catch up with whomever Lena sent to help. You twiddled with your fingers until you saw a girl that looked exactly like you. As you made eye contact, she nodded her head towards the girls’ bathroom indicating you to follow. Once in the restroom a young woman with long, blonde hair stood in front of you. She was absolutely gorgeous with bronzed skin and golden eyes. You stood in shock for a moment, until you realized she was holding your backpack out to you.  
“Ah, you must be Lena’s aide,” you stuttered.  
“Yes, my name is Annabelle. It’s a pleasure to meet you Y/N.”  
Annabelle stuck out her hand for you to shake. As your hands touched you felt a spark, you jerked back suddenly as Annabelle laughed.  
“Sorry about that. I’m not used to controlling my powers completely, I’m still in training.”  
Annabelle looked at you sheepishly. You just smiled and grabbed her hand again and gave a firm shake.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Annabelle. Will you be working with me from now on?”  
“Yepp,” she smiled, “I’m so excited to finally get to work with you. This is my first assignment without Lena.”  
“You’re first solo assignment?”  
“Uh-huh. Oh, this is going to be great! I’m so excited!”  
“Yeah, how does this work by the way? Lena said you’d retain knowledge and pass it to me…”  
Annabelle walked closer to you and placed two fingers to each of your temples. You felt a warmth seep from her fingers as it migrated to you. As you opened your eyes, you immediately had all of the knowledge and interactions Annabelle had as you. She smiled as she removed her hands from your head and stepped back.  
“Just like that.”  
You looked into the mirror to your right to make sure there weren’t any marks on your head. Nope, nothing out of the ordinary. You looked back at the beautiful woman before you. Lena mentioned that she had heroes and demigods that acted as her aides. You wondered who Annabelle could be.  
“May I ask what you are? Lena said that she works with humans, heroes and demigods,” you asked timidly.  
“Oh, I’m a demigod. Hence the golden eyes.”  
“I was just curious because you spoke about powers.”  
“Oh yeah. I have the power of light and tranquility. The spark you felt was my power trying to bask in your aura.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. My powers can tell whose good and evil. My power is drawn to those who are good. It acts as a battery pack to your aura, reenergizing you to take on the day.”  
“That’s really cool. I didn’t know there was such a thing. But then again I didn’t know any of this existed.”  
“You’ll get used to it eventually. Whelp, you better head off to class. It should be starting soon. I’ll be back whenever you need me.”  
Annabelle smiled and then blinked out of existence. You gathered your things and headed off for you last class of the day...  
It was almost 11:00 p.m. when you made it back home after work. Usually your shift didn’t run over, but a small book club were animatedly discussing their current read and you didn’t have the heart to kick them out immediately. You tiredly made your way to your bedroom ready to sleep. Though sleep called for you, your body ached and the only way to fix that was to take a hot shower to relax.  
You grabbed a towel and undergarments before heading to the bathroom. As you prepared the shower, you placed your phone on your speakers. You hit shuffle as you hopped into the warm spray. Within seconds the beginning notes of “I Do Love U” by Monsta X filled the room. You smiled and relaxed as you listened to the beautiful harmonies and melodies. You sighed as the water cascaded down your body, swaying slightly along to the music. After a few more songs, you had finished bathing and decided you needed to get some sleep. As you were stepping out of the shower you felt the tingling sensation at your wrist. As you looked down you noticed it was a different color this time. Instead of pink, the bracelet had turned a golden hue. As fast as possible you dried off, threw on your undergarments and some deodorant. With only a few more seconds to spare you wrapped a large towel around your body as you disappeared into the void.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
When Lena said whenever, she truly meant it. You stood in the middle of the Monsta X living room as Hoseok stared at you from the hallway.  
“Umm…can I have some clothes please,” you whispered as your cheeks turned multiple shades of red.  
“Yeah, yeah. Sorry…” Hoseok mumbled as he ran to his room to grab you one of his shirts and some joggers.  
“Thank you.”  
Hoseok pointed you towards the bathroom where you were able to quickly change into his overly big clothes. Tying the waist as tight as you could, you headed back out to the kitchen where he was finishing making some ramen for lunch. You sat on a bar stool as you watched him gracefully move around the space.  
“Uh…would you like some ramen?”  
He didn’t turn to look at you. You could tell he was embarrassed about the situation because of the redness at his ears and neck.  
“I would love some.”  
Hoseok gathered some utensils and had you follow him back to the living room where you sat to eat. Each taking a seat on the floor, he turned on the television for some background noise. Hoseok began to eat his ramen as you sat there, still embarrassed. Noticing you weren’t eating, he nudged your side and mimed for you to eat as well. Smiling you picked up your chopsticks and bowl to dig in.  
As you finished your food, Hoseok grabbed the dishes to wash. You leaned your head against the back of the couch and relaxed. You really wanted to go to sleep, but knew you had a duty to help Hoseok. With a promise to just briefly rest your eyes, you closed them as you listened to the lull of the television and Hoseok washing dishes.  
Hoseok came back to the living room to see you passed out and knew you’d had a long day. Though he didn’t know where you were from, he could tell you worked in a different time zone. When you arrived last night, you were wide awake, whereas they were exhausted. He looked at your sleeping form and decided to make sure you were comfortable by placing you on the couch. Once you were settled, he also sat on the couch and turned the television to one of the music shows to catch up on the current news.  
You opened your eyes to see you were not longer sitting on the floor. You were lying on the couch with a fluffy, red blanket and bunny plushie. You leaned up and looked to your left, seeing Hoseok playing on his cellphone. As you stirred, he looked over to you and smiled.  
“How long was I asleep?”  
“Only about an hour. You looked tired so I figured I would let you sleep. Where are you from?”  
“I’m from North America, specifically the east coast. Why?”  
“I assumed you were on a different schedule because of how tired you were mid-afternoon.”  
“Ah, yeah. Sorry I fell asleep. I was supposed to be helping you.”  
“It’s okay. You actually did in a way.”  
“Huh?”  
Hoseok looked towards the television as the broadcaster talked about Monsta X’s newest album "All About Love" and how the team would be promoting mainly in the United States. Hoseok slumped forward resting his elbows on his knees and sighed. He took the remote and turned the volume down.  
“I guess you could say I was lonely. I’ve never liked being alone for too long. It gives me too much time to overthink. Jooheon has appointments today and the other members went to the U.S. for promotions. I would have the majority of the day to myself, and really didn’t want to.”  
“You guys are together 95% of the time, so it’s understandable that you would be lonely when they are gone.”  
“I also don’t like eating alone, so you came at the perfect time to have some ramen with me.”  
He puts on one of his bright smiles, but you can tell it doesn’t reach his eyes. You sit all the way up, grabbing the blanket and scoot closer to Hoseok. He looks at you wide eyed until you settle, a slight blush rising on his ears and neck. You both look to the television to see his picture on the screen and his whole body deflates in front of you. Though you see the news frequently at home, he is constantly being bombarded by the rumors and speculations of everyone daily. You grab the remote and switch of the tv. Hoseok scrunches his eyebrows and looks over at you confused.  
“Why did you turn it off?”  
“Because, you don’t need to torture yourself anymore than you already have. This isn’t helping you; it’s hurting you.”  
He sighs and leans back against the couch. It hurts to see him look so defeated, but you can’t think about it too much. You need to focus on him. Standing up you place your hands on your hips and face him.  
“What do you do for fun around here?”  
“Huh?”  
“Let’s do something. You shouldn’t just sit around stuck inside your head. You need to join the outside world.”  
“If you haven’t noticed, I’m not really allowed to leave the dorm. I have to stay out of the public eye so as not to draw attention away from the other guys.”  
“So? We can do something here. What games do you have?”  
You turn to the television stand to look at all the games and consoles before you. They had quite a selection, which makes sense with how many of them are in the dorm. Each has their own tastes.  
“Umm…I’m okay with anything.”  
You see the newest Just Dance game and decide that’s what you will do. Handing Hoseok a controller you both move the coffee table out of the way and prepare to dance your asses off.  
“You’re going down Hoseokie.”  
You stick out your tongue at him causing laughter to fill the dorm. He smiles looking at your stance and gets into position.  
“Bring it on Y/N.”  
You both worked up a sweat trying to out do the other. By the time the last song finished, you were both lying on the floor panting heavily. You waited for the game to tally up the points to determine the winner. As the game pinged indicating a winner, you jumped up and started to happy dance.  
“Yes! I won.”  
Hoseok sat up laughing as he watched you happily bounce around. It had been a while since he’d had so much fun since all the drama began. You put your hands out to him to help him up and he gave you the biggest smile you’d seen in a while. As he stood, he wrapped his arms around you crushing you to his chest.  
“Thank you, Y/N. I haven’t felt this happy in a long time.”  
You wrap your arms behind his waist and squeeze.  
“Of course. Anything for a cutie like you.”  
He chuckled, releasing you from his hold. As he let go, Jooheon unlocked the front door coming in.  
“Oh, hey Y/N. I didn’t know you were gonna be here.”  
You waved to Jooheon and saw the flash of blue appear on your wrist. Hoseok looked down to notice the color as well.  
“I guess that’s my cue to head out.”  
Hoseok grabs your hand and squeezes it as you begin to vanish.  
“See you later, nae jag-eun daenseo (my little dancer).”


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of weeks went by and you had developed a routine. You frequently hung out with Jooheon and Hoseok as they both seemed to need the most comfort while the other members were gone. It seemed natural now to just feel the tingling on your wrist and teleport to one or the other. Though you went to help them feel better, each day you felt better after spending time with them too.  
Late one Friday as you were closing up the café, you felt the tingling appear on your wrist. You quickly locked up and grabbed your things before you could teleport. When you opened your eyes, instead of seeing the dorm you’d become accustomed to, you stood in a half-lit hotel room. You looked down to your wrist to notice the color wasn’t the usual pink or gold. A gray chain formed along your wrist indicating a different member had called out to you.  
The sound of a shower and faint music could be heard coming from the bathroom door. You awkwardly stood between the two beds and waited for the member to finish. Curious as to who you were visiting, you glanced at the luggage lying open on one of the beds. As you looked at some of the clothes, you heard the shower turn off and the music fade. So as not to scare the member, you decided to say something.  
“Hello? It’s Y/N,” you called out.  
You heard a few things fall in the bathroom and worried that the member had hurt themselves.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine,” the muffled voice replied, “Just give me a moment.”  
You nodded and proceeded to sit on the bed clear of luggage. The bathroom door opened and Hyunwoo came out in black boxers and a white t-shirt. As he ruffled his hair with the towel, he looked over to you.  
“Hey,” he timidly smiled.  
“Hey, what’s up?”  
He moved some of the luggage out of the way and sat on the bed opposite of you. He sighed as he leaned forward with his arms resting on his knees. You looked at him and noticed how exhausted he looked. It seemed as if he hadn’t slept in days and it looked like he had lost some weight.  
“Hyunwoo, have you eaten today?”  
“Hmmm?”  
He looked at you for a second and looked off to the wall as if thinking about when he’d last eaten. After not getting a response, you decided to grab the room service menu to order some food.  
“What do you want?”  
Hyunwoo came to sit beside you to look at the menu. After choosing a double cheeseburger with a side salad, you went to place the order but Hyunwoo stopped you.  
“I have to order it. Room service would be suspicious if a woman called from a room with only me in it.”  
“Oh, you’re right.”  
Hyunwoo took the phone from you and as he began to dial, he pointed to the menu.  
“What do you want?”  
“Oh, I’m not hungry…”  
You lied as your stomach decided to make itself known. Hyunwoo smiled and poked at the menu again. You sighed and decided to order chicken fettuccine alfredo with an order of bread sticks. As Hyunwoo relayed your orders to the staff, you placed the menu back where it belongs and sat back down. Hyunwoo hung up the phone and then laid down on the bed beside you. You gently flopped down too and looked over towards the stoic man. You could see the stress and exhaustion stretch across his face as he closed his eyes for a moment.  
“You haven’t been sleeping well,” you pointed out to him.  
He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling.  
“It’s been too quiet.”  
“Hmm.”  
Hyunwoo turned on his side so that he could face you. He watched you turn, giving him your full attention.  
“I’m used to sharing a room with two other guys. It’s weird not having to share a room with at least someone. Hyungwon talks random nonsense in his sleep and Jooheon snores so loud I’m surprised we can’t hear him from Korea.”  
He smiles, which makes you laugh. Though you know deep down he is completely serious.  
“How could you possibly sleep with all of the noise?”  
He shrugs his shoulders.  
“Honestly, I got used to it. The noise is like background music now and is more comforting than anything.”  
You smile. As you go to ask if anything else is disturbing his sleep, you hear a knock on the door.  
“Just a moment.”  
Hyunwoo gets up. He nods for you to go hide behind the bathroom door so that room service doesn’t see you. The bellhop brings in the trays of food and Hyunwoo gives him a small tip. After he shuts the door, you come back out of the bathroom and sit back on the bed. Hyunwoo rolls the cart between the two beds so that you can use it as a table.  
You both immediately dig into the food and sigh with happiness at the deliciousness in front of you. Hyunwoo scarfs down his food quickly, and once you are full you slide the rest of your plate towards him to finish. He smiles sheepishly and thanks you for the extra food. Once you’ve both finished, he takes the tray back out to the hall for the bellhop to collect.  
He proceeds to lay back down on the bed, closing his eyes. You lie on your side and look at him again. You know that he’s obviously upset about something, but you also know Hyunwoo isn’t one to talk about his issues. He frequently keeps it all in until it boils over. You roll onto your back and look up at the ceiling. You feel yourself slowly falling asleep when Hyunwoo finally speaks up.  
“Do you ever wonder if you are doing enough?”  
You open your eyes and turn you head to face him.  
“Enough as in…”  
“I don’t really know how to explain it. I feel like I’m not doing enough for the guys.”  
“What do you mean? You're their leader. You do so much for the guys.”  
“Not really. Have you watched our interviews recently? You can tell that none of the members are happy. Our staff and managers are stressed out. Like I feel useless because I can’t do anything to fix it.”  
You sit up and he does the same. You then move to sit cross-legged and face Hyunwoo.  
“You are doing so much more than you think. For one, this is the first time I have come to visit one of you that aren’t back in Korea. It’s been weeks since I’ve seen any of you guys, but I have visit with Jooheon and Hoseok multiple times a week.”  
“You visit them that much? Are they okay? Do we need…”  
“They are fine, just a little bit lonely. And that’s not the point. The point is that I have been given the opportunity to help you guys, but you have been doing a lot of this on your own. You have been here to comfort the guys while on tour without me. You don’t realize it, but you have done so much for the members, and they know it.”  
“I guess, but I just feel like I could do more.”  
“As a leader, you are always going to feel as if there is something more you can do. A leader’s job is never-ending. You will be plagued with questions of ‘what if’ that float around and make you wonder if you are doing enough. Just know that if your teammates have yet to say otherwise, then you are doing more than enough. If you weren’t being an adequate leader, friend, or brother, they would tell you.”  
“I never thought of it that way.”  
You placed your hand on Hyunwoo’s shoulder and smiled.  
“Things are going to work out. You are doing a great job and the other members would agree with me. Just believe in yourself and if you need anything, we will be here for you too.”  
Hyunwoo released a huge sigh as his shoulders deflated a bit. You could tell this had been weighing heavily on his mind and probably caused most of his sleepless nights. He rubbed his face and yawned loudly. He looked to you and then looked towards the bed.  
“I don’t know if this is inappropriate, but would you mind staying with me and watching a movie until I fall asleep? I think having someone else in here will be helpful.”  
You smiled and nodded. Hyunwoo turned on the television and clicked off the lights. He climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over your bodies. You sat up with your back against the headboard. Hyunwoo picked a movie and snuggled deep into the pillows. You hummed along to the songs in the movie as you saw Hyunwoo’s eyes slowly drift closed. You felt the tingling at your wrist indicating it was time to go. You gently crawled out of bed as Hyunwoo slept soundly. You made sure to tuck in the comforter so he wouldn’t get cold.  
“Thank you," he whispered.  
You smiled at Hyunwoo before completely disappearing.


	7. Chapter 7

Days went by and you didn’t hear from any of the guys. It seems that things were steady for the time being. As you sat in class you sighed. Honestly, it was a little boring not seeing one of the members’ faces every day. You had started to form close friendships with the members, some closer than others. As the professor droned on and on about the inability for the present to learn from the past you felt the burning at your wrist.  
Looking down you noticed the color of the band was a deep black, and what felt like flames flickered around it. You quickly got up to excuse yourself to the restroom. Running as fast as you could, you slipped into the girls bathroom into the largest stall and looked at your wrist again.  
It felt as if someone had taken a branding iron to your wrist and you sucked in a hiss so as not to alert anyone that you were there. Before you began to disappear, Annabelle glimmered before you.  
“Hey, Y/N. Long time no see.”  
“Annabelle! Why does it burn so bad?”  
“Hmm?”  
“My chain. It burns. I’ve never felt a burning sensation before, only a tingling.”  
Annabelle looked at your wrist to see slight blisters developing below the black band.  
“I don’t know. I’ve never seen anything like this before. Go to the member and I will finish your schedules. Then we can talk to Lena once things have settled.”  
“Okay.”  
You felt yourself fade and closed your eyes. You opened your eyes to realize you were stuck behind a curtain. You could hear yelling from the other side and peaked to see what was going on.  
“Abso-fucking-lutely not. I refuse to work with him again,” Changkyun yelled as the guys’ manager tried to calm him down.  
“Changkyun, the CEO highly encourages that you perform with him again. You did a collaboration. It’s not fair promote your other songs with Pitbull but not French Montana,” their manager said.  
“Fuck that! He ruined our performance the last time we worked with him.”  
Changkyun paced back and forth in the small office space. Minhyuk, Hyunwoo, Kihyun and Hyungwon stood back as he let their manager have it. Though they weren’t saying anything, you could read their thoughts on the situation by just a look at their faces.  
You remembered their performance on the Jimmy Kimmel show. Not only did French Montana show up late and drunk for the show, he also forgot all of his lines. He made the boys look like fools standing there listening to his rambling. Not only that, but the performance was recorded multiple times to get something that wasn’t a complete mess.  
You shook your head, drawing the attention of Minhyuk. You nodded your head then quickly hid again so the manager didn’t see you. As Changkyun kept pacing around the room, you heard some whispering among the other members.  
“Manager-nim, why don’t you leave Changkyun to us,” Minhyuk recommended.  
“Yeah, we will talk to him for a bit. Maybe cool him down,” Kihyun added.  
Their manager stormed out, slamming the door loudly. Kihyun rubbed his brow sitting down in a chair. The rest of the guys followed, leaving Changkyun to pace.  
“He can’t be serious? Why would we want to work with that drunkard again? Is he fucking nuts?”  
“We can’t just ignore what the CEO says though,” Hyunwoo responds.  
“Why not,” you ask coming from behind the curtain.  
Changkyun tripped in the midst of his pacing, falling face first. He turned to sit on his butt before looking up to glare at you.  
“Could you, like, say something when you appear?”  
“Technically I just did…”  
Changkyun stuck his tongue out at you as you laughed.  
“Manager-nim isn’t allowed to see her remember,” Minhyuk responded, “I saw her so it’s okay.”  
Changkyun stood up from the floor to stand toe to toe with you.  
“Why are you here? This doesn’t concern you,” he growled, obviously still angry over the situation.  
“Umm…the band around my wrist and the fact that I teleported here means it does concern me,” you stated holding up your wrist.  
Kihyun noticed the burns first and immediately grabbed your arm.  
“What happened Y/N?”  
You quickly pulled your arm away and hid it behind your back.  
“Nothing, just a reaction to the band, it will heal. What I want to know is why your CEO is so adamant about making you perform with french fry?”  
Hyungwon and Minhyuk started snickering, while Hyunwoo burst out laughing, doubling over from your wittiness.  
“Did you really just call him french fry,” Hyunwoo got out in between chuckles.  
“Probably got it from Monbebe twitter. Everyone seems to have the same thoughts about him as we do,” Minhyuk smirked.  
“I’ll pretend I didn’t just hear you admit that you read Monbebe tweets. And yes, I called him french fry. He made a joke out of you guys and you have every right to be angry.”  
“See! I’m right,” Changkyun pointed to the other members.  
“We never said you weren’t,” Kihyun stated simply.  
The other members nodded their heads in agreement. You could tell none of them were thrilled about the arrangement and wished to just leave the whole French Montana fiasco behind them. Changkyun began to pace the room again as the other members sat and watched him; each with varying degrees of exhaustion displayed on their faces.  
It didn’t take a wizard to know that Changkyun was the one that triggered the connection and burning from the band. The others were so tired and didn’t know how to deal with all of his anger-fueled energy. You grabbed his arm to stop his pacing as he glared at you.  
“Let me go,” Changkyun hissed.  
“Guys, why don’t you all go on to bed. You look exhausted. Let me take care of Wolfie here for a bit.”  
Kihyun’s face turned to one of worry as he watched you and Changkyun staring daggers at one another.  
“Are you sure?”  
Hyunwoo looked up to see the fire in your eyes and lightly chuckled.  
“She’ll be fine. Honestly Kyunnie should probably be more worried about what she will do to him rather than the other way around.”  
Kihyun hesitated but followed as the other members left the room one by one. You continued to stare at Changkyun as he yanked his arm free of your grasp.  
“Meet me downstairs in the gym in 10 minutes.”  
“What...why,” he asked confused.  
“We’re gonna work some of this anger out and come up with a convincing argument for why you shouldn't work with french fry anymore.”  
“Our boss won’t listen to us.”  
“Just do as I say. We will discuss it downstairs.”  
Changkyun stared at you in disbelief, as you walked out the room. You headed towards the elevators and hoped that the main floor would have some form of fitness area. As you rounded the corner from the elevator a huge area filled with weights, treadmills, and even a boxing bag appeared before you.  
“Perfect.”  
At the front of the fitness area there was a shelf that held extra equipment such as boxing gloves, ace wraps, and more. The managers sure did make sure they found hotels with only the best available for the members. You were walking back to the boxing bag with the ace wraps and gloves when Changkyun walked into the gym. He saw you with the wraps and gloves, tilting his head to the side.  
“You like to box?”  
“Hahaha, no. I figured it would be a good way to get some of the anger out of your system so we can talk.”  
“Do you even know how to use those,” he asked pointing to the wraps and gloves.  
“They aren’t for me; they’re for you.”  
You tossed the wraps and gloves to him hoping he’d take the hint to put them on. He looked at the materials you handed him and just stood there.  
“Aren’t you going to put them on?”  
He just looked at the stuff and then looked back at you.  
“Umm…I don’t know how to wrap my hands. I know that’s the first thing you do, but that’s about it.”  
“No problem, let’s just look up a video.”  
After watching a tutorial on YouTube you were able to figure out the proper alignment for his hands in order to support the wrist and fingers. You didn’t want him injured before their next interview. As he slipped on the gloves, you proceeded to stand behind the bag to hold it in place.  
“Let’s go,” you smacked the sides of the bag, “Give it all you’ve got!”  
Changkyun squared up to the bag, but as he went to make the first punch, he came up short. You stared at him as he looked back over to you.  
“I can’t hit it. What if I hurt you?”  
“You won’t, so bring it on.”  
He stared at the bag for a few moments more, not sure how to start. You swung the bag at him and started to rap French Montana’s lyrics from “Who Do You Love?”  
“Aye yo. I’ma need me a new thing, he ain’t believe his boo thang. Show me the ‘Titty Boi’, 2 Chainz….beef cookin’ like Gordon Ramsay…”  
Changkyun immediately swung at the bag imagining punching the idiotic rapper in the face. You laughed and continued rapping as best as you could, throwing in your own ad-libs cause let’s be real, the rap lines didn’t make sense for the song.  
“My name’s French Montana. I can’t rap and have no clue who these boys are beside me. I just rode on their coattails for some fame and fashion. Gordon Ramsay should be cookin’ me up instead for burning the masterpiece known as Monsta X.”  
Changkyun stopped punching the bag taking deep breaths. Next thing you knew he was laughing so hard that he fell to the floor. You sat down beside him as he slowly collected himself and smiled.  
“Have you ever thought of being a rapper yourself,” he huffed, “Because you kept in sync with his pace easily.”  
“That’s because his rap and beat was made for a seven-year old. Anyone can do better than him.”  
“True,” he smiled again.  
You got up to grab some waters from the shelf at the front and sat back down. You handed him a bottle as you took a swig of your own.  
“So, are you ready to talk about it calmly now?”  
“I guess,” he sighed.  
He ran his fingers through his hair, a common trait you’d noticed all of the members did when uncomfortable. He huffed and scooted so that he was facing you directly.  
“I don’t understand why the CEO is so adamant about having us promote with him. Everyone saw how much he humiliated us. He made us look like a complete joke.”  
“What did your managers say his reasoning was?”  
“Manager-nim said something about how ‘we need to be fair and promote with him as much as Pitbull’ and some nonsense like that.”  
“Honestly, I think it has more to do with your American label wanting to promote him because let’s be real, he’s not that good. Putting him with a popular up and coming K-POP group would gain him some notoriety, even if he fucks it up.”  
“Yeah, I guess, but then what’s in it for us? He will just humiliate us further and make us a laughingstock.”  
“That’s what you should say to your CEO and managers. Don’t get upset and blow up in their faces over the situation. Explain that you guys already have to deal with enough backlash from the issues Hoseok is currently fighting. French fry will just add more bad attention that you guys do not need.”  
He lies down on the floor to look at the ceiling.  
“I don’t know. Would that really work?”  
“It’s worth a shot. Taking a diplomatic approach is more likely to gain you more votes rather than throwing a tantrum like a child.”  
“I was NOT throwing a tantrum,” he huffed as he sat back up to look at you.  
“Whatever you say, Wolfie.”  
“Please don’t call me that,” his cheeks turning pink.  
“Okay, no problem Kyunnie.”  
He sighed and laughed as he stood back up.  
“Never mind, I’ll take Wolfie over Kyunnie any day.”  
He stretched out a hand to help you stand. As he gripped your hand, he noticed that the band on your wrist was no longer black and the burns were gone. Instead the light blue appeared indicating a job well done.  
“I’m sorry I burned you.”  
“It’s okay. They say anger flashes hot like a flame, but fizzles once you take away the fuel. We just had to get rid of the fuel.”  
“Thank you for putting up with me. I know I’m a little stubborn.”  
“You ARE allowed to have feelings, it’s only human. Never try to hide how you are feeling. Let people know and we will try to help you work through them. No matter what.”  
Changkyun smiled as he held up his fist indicating you should do the same. With a quick fist bump you began to disappear leaving the big bad wolf to get some much needed rest for the day to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small self-insert for all of my fellow Monbebe who just wish they could hug and comfort the members of Monsta X. This will be multiple chapters and i will update as frequently as possible.
> 
> With Hoseok "leaving" the group and Jooheon needing to leave for mental health purposes, my heart just breaks for the group. My heart yearns to hold them and assure them that things will get better with time. I love Monsta X so much and hope this comforts some Monbebe that feel the same as me.


End file.
